


【授权翻译】亚梅AM 生日快乐 Happy Birthday

by Diallucination



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diallucination/pseuds/Diallucination
Summary: 亚瑟为梅林庆祝了五次生日，还有一次他庆祝了他真正的生日。（他就是个大笨蛋）
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)





	【授权翻译】亚梅AM 生日快乐 Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platonic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/gifts).
  * A translation of [Happy Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889293) by [platonic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner). 



> 第一次翻译，多有不足还请指证。一切荣誉属于原作者，所有错误属于我自己，他们属于彼此。

ONE

“什么意思，你不知道你的生日在哪一天？”亚瑟问。

这是亚瑟生日的第二天。梅林正给他收到的成堆的礼物分类，而亚瑟赖在床上指挥（其中包括 “把这个再送给莫嘉娜”“把那个喂猪”）。 亚瑟就是这么一个亲切且知感恩的人。

“我知道我的生日在什么时候，”梅林说。他仔细看了看那盒糖果，把它分到了“梅林从亚瑟那儿偷的”那一堆，而不是要喂猪的那堆。“在春天的开始。”

“但你不知道确切的日期，”亚瑟说，“为什么？”

“不是每一个人都有皇家记录官来记录他们出生的日期的，”梅林怒道，“这并不意味着我的生日就不合法。”

“没错。但如果你不知道你生日的确切时间，梅林，我就可以在一年中任意一天送给你礼物了。”

亚瑟跳下床走到衣柜前，然后梅林的抗议就被亚瑟粗暴地扔在他脑袋上的东西打断了。布料包裹着他，一个磨损了的边缘塞到了他嘴里。梅林一把扯下来，吐出嘴里的线头，接着检查了一下。它是红色的，质地很厚，带着巨大的金色刺绣：亚瑟的骑士披风。——其实是旧的那个，昨天乌瑟送给他了一个新的。

“生日快乐。”亚瑟说，蠢兮兮地笑了。

梅林决定不再争辩：它质地柔软，质量很好。他把它放在了属于梅林的那一堆。

TWE

梅林的下一个生日其实在第一个过后的半年多一点，还同样发生在他的左肩在与一次土匪的遭遇中受伤的一周后。亚瑟，和那该死的运气，是他的肩膀被土匪的棍子砸到而不是脑袋的唯一原因。

这是梅林回去工作的第一天——盖乌斯禁止他在一周内搬东西，而亚瑟质疑如果这样的话梅林还有什么用，然后就把他赶走了。当梅林叫醒他时，亚瑟大大地呻吟了一声。

“一般来说，为着你这么早就开始烦人，我会朝你扔点什么。”亚瑟说，但他只是用枕头捂住了脑袋。

“那是什么使你今天如此反常呢，殿下？”梅林问，拉开了窗帘，然后走向他的床。

“嗯，我不能在你生日的时候欺负你。”亚瑟回答。

梅林抓起一只枕头，然后以一只柔软的枕头和一个能动用一只胳膊的人的最大努力使劲抽他。

“这不是我的生日！”梅林怒吼。

亚瑟从他的枕头和毯子们中挣扎出来，对梅林露出一个邪恶且愚蠢的笑容：“所以你不想要礼物了？”

这让梅林犹豫了一下。就因为梅林的生日没有一个皇家记录官记着，亚瑟就随便给他安排生日，而且是第二次，没错，是有点令人恼火。但除此之外，梅林喜欢礼物。他很珍惜亚瑟在上一个生日送给他的披风——在寒冬的夜晚，它是一条温暖的毯子；而在余下的日子里，它温暖地提醒着王子对他的珍视。

“什么礼物？”他问。

亚瑟笑起来，穿过房间，走向衣柜，拿出一个长长的包裹递给梅林。“小心点，”他道，而梅林不需要打开也知道为什么这么说：这是一把剑。

“这是一把剑。”梅林说。亚瑟没有做出回应，只是等待着，于是梅林解开了包裹着它的布。

除了他在打磨它们时能够得到的信息，梅林对剑并没有很深的了解。他能说，这是一把很普通的剑，就像大多数的剑一样；是那种一个农民带在身上而不会被询问他是从哪里偷来的那种。它比亚瑟的那把小一点也轻一点，梅林能很容易地挥舞它。

他实验性地戳了戳空气，尝试模仿他曾见亚瑟做过的动作。

在梅林试剑的时候，亚瑟抱着衣服钻进他的更衣屏风。他在梅林乱挥的时候走了出来，正好看见梅林摔了个大马趴。

亚瑟大笑起来：“你以后可得解决这个。”

梅林抬头看着亚瑟：“你想让我学习用剑？”

“我会教你怎样使剑，这样一周前的事就不会再发生了。”亚瑟伸手把梅林拉了起来，然后无礼地声明：“我可不能把自己的脑袋寄托在你那不知道什么时候就会滑倒的脚上。”

“多么令人感激啊，殿下，”梅林说，“在我的生日说这样的话。”

亚瑟对他咧开嘴：“准备好去试试你的礼物了吗？”

“什——不，”梅林说，看着亚瑟拿起来他自己的那把剑。“没有，绝对没有，不！”他大叫起来，而亚瑟抓着他， 把他拖向训练场。

THREE

而下一次亚瑟决定庆祝梅林生日的时候，其实就在春天。

在巡逻穿过那片树林时，骑士们开始取笑梅林。他正河里洗他的口水巾，然后一名骑士窜出来把它抢走了，现在他们在玩梅林的口水巾，把它传来传去。

“嘿，”亚瑟开口。当口水巾在帕西瓦尔和髙汶之间飞来飞去时，他一把抓住了它，然后扔给梅林，转身对骑士们说：“对他好点，今天是他生日。”

“什么？”梅林惊了一跳。“我的生日在三个月前。”它在——距离亚瑟上次送给他生日礼物刚过去三个月。

亚瑟笑了：“梅林，你在说些什么？你告诉我你的生日是在春天，不是吗？”

“呃，是这样，但——”

“所以那一定不可能在三个月前。” 亚瑟说，就好像他确实在认真向梅林解释一样，而其实他才是坚持要为梅林过生日的那个。

梅林正打算让他别再当个蠢蛋了，但他意识到骑士们正看着他们。他们看上去不仅有点困惑，而且还觉得梅林大概是昏了头。梅林重重地出了口气，怒气冲冲地离开了，并且在路过亚瑟时“不小心”踩了他的脚。

***

那天晚上，回到卡梅洛特后，髙汶把梅林拽到了小酒馆里。他经常干这样的事，所以梅林没有丝毫的怀疑，直到他走进去然后一堆骑士们大喊“生日快乐！”亚瑟懒洋洋地躺在桌子后面，笑得像刚吃了屎，嘴角一直咧到了耳朵。

骑士们向梅林祝酒，塞给他明显是匆忙备好的礼物，然后祝他身体健康。

梅林努力挤到亚瑟身边，小声道：“你就是个蠢蛋，不过谢谢你。”

“我可还没给你礼物呢。”亚瑟说。

“噢，”梅林惊讶道，“我以为这个派对就是礼物了。或者你不会再给我礼物了，因为你几个月前刚给过我。”

“噢，对，在你真正的生日时。” 亚瑟说，在梅林的拳头落下前抓住了他。“嘿，看着点，我可不能被看到容许一个农民捶我。”

梅林咧开了嘴，问：“所以，我的礼物呢？”

“马厩里。”

“……你给了我一匹马？  
”  
“不。别犯蠢。我借了你一匹马，还有一周的假期——这样你就能去看看你的母亲了。我想我——”

他的话被梅林的拥抱打断了（一般来说亚瑟会在梅林做出如此可憎的行为前就躲开，尤其是在公共场合，而且他也确实这么尝试了。可亚瑟并没能做到，因为他还拉着梅林的手）。

“放开我。”亚瑟嘟囔。

梅林抱够了才放开。亚瑟的脸颊变得粉红——显然，他在为自己的开心感到不好意思。

“这其实是给我的礼物，”亚瑟掩饰似的说。“这样我就能暂时地拥有一名能够胜任他的工作的仆人了。”

“对啊，”梅林表示赞同。“我可记得你和乔治相处得有多么融洽呢。”

“没错。”亚瑟说。

FOUR

在乌瑟死后的那一年，梅林并没有想亚瑟会给他过生日。在这一年，亚瑟的情绪一直极度低落，而且忙于学习如何统治卡梅洛特。他觉得，给自己过生日，逗他的男仆开心和/或生气，应该是亚瑟脑子里最不可能出现的事情了。

他错了。在乌瑟死去后的第一个冬季的一天，亚瑟召梅林来他的寝室。这段时间的压力异同寻常地大。就在几天前，亚瑟因叛国罪判了一个人死刑——那人活该，但梅林知道他依然为此而难过。亚瑟的忧虑，梅林的工作（正经的或不正经的），还有那些要写的演讲稿——他们两个都没怎么睡觉。

亚瑟在壁炉前拉了两把椅子。他打了个手势，让梅林坐在他旁边。“生日快乐，”他说，眼睛盯着火焰。他笑不出来——距离梅林看到他上一次真正的笑已经过了好长时间了。

“亚瑟，你不用非得这么做的，”梅林温柔地说，没有坐下。“我想我们都没什么心情来庆祝。”

火光照亮了亚瑟的金发，他的蓝眼睛闪闪发光。这让他看起来比平时更好看了，但也突出他他脸上因忧虑而留下的印痕。梅林按捺住自己心中那陌生的欲望，那想要拥抱他，用自己的双臂环住他，尽自己所能，让亚瑟感到没有什么能够伤害到他的欲望——哪怕就几分钟。所以他坐在了亚瑟旁边的那把椅子上，同意了：“我想大概可以。”

门敲响了。

“好了，”亚瑟说，“蛋糕来了。”

梅林刚要站起来，但亚瑟把他按了回去。“这是你的生日，梅林，坐下。”

亚瑟为仆人打开了门，梅林能模糊地认出那是一个年轻的男孩。他拿了一个托盘，上面是各式各样的蛋糕。国王帮他把那半打的小蛋糕安置在桌上，然后将桌子拖到他们坐的那两把椅子之间。显然，这让男孩很惊讶。

“这就够了，”亚瑟说，“谢谢你。”

男孩离开后，亚瑟关好门，接着穿过房间，走向他放酒的地方。他一手抓了一瓶，向梅林走来。

“我本来打算用杯子的，”他说，“但那会拖慢我们的速度。”

“我认为我们应该减少你与髙汶相处的时间了。”梅林玩笑道，努力活跃气氛。

他得到的奖励是亚瑟的一笑，尽管有点勉强。“我觉得你不会想讨论谁才是那个在小酒馆里待得时间更长的那个呢。”

梅林气急败坏地否认，然而这只让亚瑟的笑容更真实和开心了一点。

亚瑟递给梅林一瓶卡梅洛特最好的酒。当梅林怎么都打不开时它，亚瑟翻了个白眼，一把将它抢回来，将梅林的力气和女人联系在一起并就此做出了贬低性的评价。

“我相信许多洗衣妇都能在摔跤中打败你。”梅林反击。

亚瑟没有还嘴。而梅林知道，从取笑梅林根本不可能认识什么女人，到给他一个锁喉，亚瑟曾非常乐于以各式各样的形势予以还击。

开玩笑明显没什么用处，所以梅林打算考虑一下当亚瑟想让他开心起来会使用的方法——偶尔，在梅林情绪极度低落，以至于连亚瑟都能看出来的时候，他也会尝试帮忙。亚瑟通常会选择捶他，而不是尝试和他谈谈感受什么的。

梅林用手指捏起一块蛋糕。

“有刀叉，乡下小子。”亚瑟懒洋洋地说。

“是的，”梅林说，邪恶地笑了。“但刀叉是吃东西的时候使用的。”

亚瑟直挺挺地坐起来，摆出战斗的架势：“如果你往我脸上扔蛋糕，那么接下来的一周你都会在菜刑中度过。”

“我不会这么干的。”梅林道，“但那仅仅是因为它们看起来太好吃了，不能浪费在你这种人身上。而不是因为你的恐吓。”

“如果你非得这么说。”亚瑟道，终于露出了他曾经的、孩子气的笑容。

梅林把蛋糕塞进了嘴里，差点呛到，把面包渣喷得到处是，这让亚瑟觉得恶心又好笑。他们把剩下的蛋糕分成两份，开始用手拿着吃，就着酒水大嚼起来。梅林嘲笑亚瑟被蛋糕和酒糊了一身，而后者指出梅林正处于相同的境地。但梅林宣称他乐见如此，毕竟一位国王的行为理应比像小孩一样地搞破坏更得体一点。他甚至还为亚瑟如此无忧无虑的表现而暗自高兴。

酒在蛋糕吃完之前就没有了。

“这个糖霜太甜了，”梅林抱怨着一块香草蛋糕，“我要点喝的东西。”

亚瑟翻了个白眼。他已经轻松多了，现在正向着酩酊大醉的道路奋力前行。

“你就是想喝酒。”他控诉。

“大概吧。”梅林眨了眨眼睛。嗯，其实应该是，梅林想要眨眼睛，但他有点喝大了，所以他估计只是使劲地挤了几下眼睛。他觉得这大概不是自己想表达的意思。

亚瑟叹了口气，然后站了起来。实际上，应该是摇摇晃晃地站了起来。他差点脸朝下跌进火里。

“如果你掉下去死掉了，”梅林说，“我就告诉所有人说你指定了我做你的继承人。”

亚瑟成功地走到酒柜前而没有摔倒。但现在，他面临着更为艰辛的任务：拿着四个酒瓶子回到壁炉前。梅林能看到房间旋转，地板歪斜。总的来说。他觉得自己还是有很高的可能性能够加冕成王的。

不过亚瑟还是成功了。（其实也没那么成功——很明显他认为到达椅子是一个过于巨大的挑战，于是选择直接在壁炉前的地毯上躺下了。）然后对梅林说：“无论如何，你不可能成为国王的。你……太瘦了。”

梅林大笑起来：“亚瑟，如果我是国王，我也可以像你一样胖。”

“我不是说——”亚瑟怒道，直到目光落在他拿来的那些酒瓶上。他递给梅林一瓶，但梅林离他太远了，有点够不着。所以他也滑了下来，躺在亚瑟身边的地板上。  
他们开了那瓶酒。

亚瑟举杯祝酒：“敬你，克服重重困难，又活了一年！”

他们酒瓶相碰，然后猛灌一口。等他们又能喘过气了，亚瑟又举起他的瓶子：“敬我还没有勒死你——暂时性的！”

亚瑟在喝下那小口酒前才将将说出那个“暂时性的”。梅林已经灌下了一大口，接着就全喷到了亚瑟身上，而后者笑得几乎抽搐。

然后，“也敬你敬爱的母亲胡妮特，”亚瑟继续道，“能够在寒冷的冬天养育她的儿子!”

梅林喝了，不过还是踢了他的胫骨一下。

“鉴于这是你的生日，”亚瑟宽宏大量地说，抹了抹嘴，“我就原谅你刚才犯下的对国王不敬的罪过。”

没一会儿，他们就喝完了酒，然后在壁炉前的毛皮毯上睡着了。

***

他们被莱昂叫醒了——尽管为什么照进来的阳光没有叫醒他们也是个问题。梅林宿醉未醒，浑身被蛋糕搞得黏黏糊糊，极不情愿地被叫醒了。不过亚瑟蜷缩在他身边，这让他感到温暖而舒适。

“陛下？”莱昂道，明显试图藏起自己因看到亚瑟睡觉的方式和地点而产生的惊讶。“今天的晨间训练您没有出现，我们想——”

“莱昂骑士，”亚瑟开口，语调缓慢又正式。

“陛下？”

“停止发出噪音，然后出去。”

莱昂微一低头，退出了房间。梅林能感觉到亚瑟在听到关门的声音时缩了一下。他开始思考自己是不是也应该出去，但在他做出行动之前，一只胳膊坚定地揽住了他的腰。

梅林微笑着，重新阖上了眼睛。

FIVE

那是亚瑟登基后的第二个秋天，当梅林来给国王送早饭时，亚瑟让他休息一天。

“为你的生日。”他补充。

梅林举起双手，因为这越来越荒谬了：“我知道你心里很清楚我出生在春天，亚瑟！”

“哦？”亚瑟道，“所以你不想休假了？正好，我猜马厩大概又需要清理了……”

梅林对他怒目而视。接着，他从亚瑟的早餐盘里抓起两根香肠，当亚瑟抗议时大叫今天是他的生日，然后响亮地咀嚼着，大摇大摆地离开了。

不幸的是，盖乌斯完全不尊重今天是梅林生日这一御令。他翻着白眼给梅林布置了一长串的任务，大部分都是制作盖乌斯快用完了的各种药剂。梅林干了一整天，刚做完就有人进来了。他没有回头，想着大概是盖乌斯回来了。直到他听见一个熟悉的清嗓子的声音，梅林回过头，看见了他的国王。

“生日快乐。”亚瑟说，向梅林扔了一张卷起来的羊皮纸。

梅林努力伸手去接，然而没有成功，于是不得不伴随着亚瑟的嘲笑爬到桌子下看它掉到了哪里。这也让梅林又足够的时间思考它到底是什么。这是质量最好的那种羊皮纸，看上去非常正式，有着皇家的印章。亚瑟不会给了他一块领土或者是封衔吧？他不会这么做的，对吧？梅林可没有时间做一名领主。

梅林展开羊皮纸，刚读了几个字，就几乎将它掉了下来。他能感到全部的血液从自己脸上涌了出去。这是卡梅洛特关于魔法的最新法律，而他满脑子想的都是，亚瑟知道了。梅林继续阅读着，他看得太快了，几乎没能真正明白那些单词的意思。因此他花了好几分钟才明白自己手上的这东西的含义：魔法禁令的废除。

他一下子坐下来，将手中的法令看了一遍又一遍。他不敢看亚瑟，即便亚瑟走近了他，坐了在他旁边的长椅上。

“梅林？”亚瑟开口道，听上去也很紧张。“你——呃，你喜欢这个礼物吗？”

“喜欢。”梅林终于迎上了亚瑟的目光。“我很喜欢，亚瑟，谢谢你。”

“不，梅林，我应该谢谢你。我并不清楚你做的每一件事情，但我知道你一直在保护我，你救我的次数比我知道的还要多。我不愿意让你感到自己的忠诚和友谊得不到珍视和反馈。” 亚瑟说着，手指轻敲着梅林还紧紧攥在手里的羊皮纸。“而且，我也不想砍了你的脑袋。嗯，大部分时候不想。”

梅林扑向了亚瑟。后者拥抱了梅林一秒钟，然后将他摔在地上。

“我才不管这是不是你的生日，反正你再也跑不掉了。”

梅林还是对他露出了那种大大的、闪亮的笑容。亚瑟已经知道了一切，但对他来说，梅林仍然是从前那个人。亚瑟终于认识了真实的梅林，并接受了他。

梅林觉得这是亚瑟送给他的最好的礼物了。

PLUS ONE

梅林确实不清楚自己生日的确切日期，但他知道自己该在每年的哪个时间来庆祝。他出生在在风信子第一次开放的时节，而不是他所告知亚瑟的那样(他能想象出他的嘲笑)。 那天是梅林的生日，亚瑟无视了梅林备好的正装，转而换上了骑装，并命令梅林给他们的马套上马鞍。

“陛下，”梅林着恼地说：“你还有一个对商户的演讲，莱昂爵士想跟你谈谈更换巡逻队的事，还有一个北方的贵族想跟你谈——”

“是想让我为他那无能的白痴儿子授封骑士的那个吗？”

“不是,”梅林说。“你在瞎说什么。”

其实比那还要糟，但亚瑟不需要知道这个。

但亚瑟看穿了他。“那就是想让我娶他女儿的那个，对吗？现在我绝对要走了。”

“陛下！”梅林几乎是在哀嚎了，为什么亚瑟这么不可理喻呢？

“梅林。我都走了，不会有人判你菜刑的。再说了，你知道莱昂骑士会把所有的事务都处理好。也许他甚至会喜欢他的女儿呢。” 

梅林与亚瑟对视一眼，为这个可能的前景打了个哆嗦。然而他又继续纠缠起来。

“你是国王，你不能就这么跑掉——”

“如果我从厨房拿点小苹果派呢？”亚瑟问。

梅林一向乐于惹恼亚瑟，让他去履行他的职责——不管那会花多少时间。但亚瑟所说的让梅林犹豫了。

“她每天早上都会烤好多。我敢打赌，它们现在还是热的。”亚瑟诱哄道，利用着梅林的犹豫。“如果我现在过去，可能搞到整整一打呢。”

“……两打。”梅林屈服了。

“而你会套好马鞍？”亚瑟道。

梅林向门口跑去：“我已经在路上了！”

***

二十分钟后，他们飞驰过森林，为自己的成功脱逃开怀大笑。莱昂逮到了他们偷跑，以及亚瑟马上的巨大野餐篮和梅林马上的野餐布。亚瑟一开始说的是他们要去树林里和一个隐士开个非常紧急的会议。等到莱昂开始发出怒吼，亚瑟就质问他是否在怀疑国王的话。莱昂迫不得已，只好让他们离开了。

这是很棒的一天。虽然不是特别的暖和，但经过了寒冷的冬季，出来的太阳让这一切显得颇为完美。梅林在和亚瑟一起骑马，而他想不出还有什么能比这让他更高兴的了。

“这边！”亚瑟喊，调转马头，拐进了森林中的一条小道。

梅林收回了先前的话；亚瑟是个糟糕的伙伴。“我才不跟着你穿过泥地呢，我们会迷路的！”

“你的冒险精神去哪了？”亚瑟要求道。当发现这并没能让梅林动摇后。他又补充：“拜托，你不相信我吗？

梅林不情愿地催动马匹跟随亚瑟穿过森林。事实证明，亚瑟在沿着这条小路前行——看起来是一条鹿道。他们在里面走了查差不多有五分钟，直到树枝实在过于茂密，以至于马匹难以通行。

“现在我们能回去了吗？”梅林问，但亚瑟无视了他，从马背上跳下来。

他把自己马上的野餐篮和梅林马上的野餐布都取了下来，接着拴上了他们两人的马——即使梅林还在上面，而后者正抱着胳膊，怒视亚瑟。

“给你五秒钟时间下来。”亚瑟道。

为了让亚瑟认识到谁才是那个说了算的，梅林坚持到了六秒。然而事与愿违，亚瑟抓着他把他从马上拖了下来。最终他们都滚在了草地上，亚瑟大笑着将梅林的脸按在泥土里，并假装他没有故意承担所有坠落的冲击力。

亚瑟把梅林拉起来。“就是这儿。”他说。

亚瑟转而带他走进灌木丛，而梅林惊讶于他竟然没有把所有的野餐物品都扔到自己怀里。他们在灌木丛中前进了约有十英尺，然后就从另一边出去了。

梅林停住了。

他们站在一条小河边，一个小小的瀑布落在这里。小河宽且浅，流速很慢。河水干净而澄澈，他们身边的一切都是绿色和蓝色的。

“这个地方太神奇了。”梅林终于长出一口气。

“我很高兴你这么想。”亚瑟说。梅林转过头，亚瑟小心地展开野餐布，打开篮子。“坐下，”他拍了拍野餐布上一个离他很近的位置，脸微微发红。

亚瑟将食物分给他们。他们嚼着可口的新鲜面包和整只的烤鸡，然后亚瑟拿出了从厨房偷来的派。他们已经很饱了，但还是坚持吃掉了最后一口。

“梅林？”亚瑟柔和地说，从口袋里摸出了什么东西。

梅林抹掉最后一个派留在脸上的细渣：“怎么了？”

“呃，那个，生日快乐。”亚瑟说，把一束有点被压坏了的风信子塞到梅林手里。

梅林正打算表达出对于亚瑟竟然庆祝了他真正的生日，但他被打断了。具体地说，是亚瑟的嘴唇碰了碰他的嘴唇——这是一个温柔而犹豫的初吻。

梅林决定了，这才是他收到的最好的礼物。

**Author's Note:**

> 此外，当亚瑟归来后，他看了一大堆电视，了解了所有关于这个时代的奇怪习俗。然后他把梅林带去了那种会放歌还有拍手神器的餐厅，告诉他们今天是梅林的生日（那是十月份）。他们分享了一块免费的巧克力蛋糕。


End file.
